Life
by Tansey
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gaea with her boyfriend. Things happen between them and Van, a new threat is here. Will love fall into the evil Lords hands? R+R please!


Authors Note: I don't know what to think of this story. But please read and review. If you can, please e-mail me with ideas for this story because currently I don't know where it's going. Thanks!  
  
  
-Tansey ^.^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the basic charaters. I do own Jeko and Hotoshi.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________ (no title yet...ideas?)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Mondays  
  
  
  
  
Rolling over and groaning, Hitomi wished she had never woken up. THUMP! She fell off the bed in a big heap of person and blankets. Pulling herself off the ground, she smacked her alarm clock so it would stop it's horrid beeping. It was Monday morning, the worst day of the week. Well, the worst until she got into college where she had a class (or two) everyday of the week.  
Trunelling out into the commen room, she opened the old fridge and peered inside. There was beer on one shelf, and drugs on the other, all of her roommates. She slammed the fridge door as hard as she had smacked her alarm clock.  
"You do realize that if you break that fridge you have to buy us a new one?" Hitomi turned around to see one of her roommates, Hotoshi, sticking her head out of her room. She had short black hair and was a punk of some sort.  
'Go away' Hitomi told her without even talking as she walked back into her room.  
Half and hour later, Hitomi emerged from her room looking at least half-decent. Her long, light-coloured hair was pulled back into two simple pony tails and she was wearing a simple t-shir and faded blue jeans. Hitomi walked over to the small coffee table and grabbed her walet. She slipped on her worn out shoes and left the commen room.  
Soon Hitomi found herself walking down the street away from her NYU dorm twards her favorite Monday morning cafe.  
The bell on the screened door chimed as Hitomi passed through and sat herself down at a table by the window. She ordereda regualr coffee with 2 sugars and a milk. She stared out the window at all of the passer-byers as they hurried by.  
A loud beeping broke though her thoughts and she quickly grabbed for the phone by her waist.  
"Hello?" She answered as the skinny waiter brought her her coffee.  
"Hey Hitomi! Wassup?!" Great. It was Yukari. Hitomi wasnt' up to talking to her overly-joyful-because-she-has-been-on-drugs-for-two-months-straight-now best friend.  
"Well not alot. You know, the normal Monday morning in the cafe sort of day" Hitomi answered blankly as she took a sip of her steaming coffee.  
"Sounds fun."  
"You bet."  
"So do you have any classes today? Like maybe we hang out or something?"  
"Hmmm...No classes. Maybe if I have time. I have to meet Jeko in about 10 minutes. So I'll get beack to you on that."  
"Sure." Yukari's voice sounded disapointed.  
"Listen, I have to go now ok?"  
"Ok bye.."  
Hitomi shut her phone and returned it to her waist. Paying for her coffee, she left the cafe and headed to the park.  
Hitomi rounded the corner and went under the minerature Arc De Triumphe. She looked up. The sky was a grey colour and the sunwas hidden by grey clouds. The was a cold breeze in the air that sent shivers down Hitomi's spine. Even thought it was in the middle of summer today looked like a cold autumn day.  
Suddently, Hitomi felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up to see Jeko with a huge smile plastered arcoss his face. His black hair was neat as always.  
"Hey," she said simply as she watched him flip his scateboard up so he was holding it.  
"Whassup?" Jeko said with a laugh as he let go of her shoulder and led her down the sinuous paths in the park.  
Hitomi looked up at him and gave him a akward smile. "What do you expect? It's Monday morning."  
Jeko gave out another laugh. " So what do you want to do today? My parents are out so we can "borrow" my dad's car and go for a drive somewhere," Jeko paused and looked at the sky, "Then again it's not the nicest day to go for a drive..." Hitomi gave him a nod.  
"There's really nothing fun to do on such a cloudy day is there?" he said stopping and looking at her. "I'll have to agree with that one" she said putting her hands in her pockets.  
"hmm," Jeko scratched his head, "Maybe, I can go back to the scatepark, and you go do whatever then we meet at the night club on 5th Anvenue at lets say, 11?"  
Hitomi looked up at him, He oviously wanted to go back to the scatepark. "Sure, whatever. I have to meet up with Yukari today anyways..."  
"Alright...see yah tonight!" Jako said brightly as he hopped on his scateboard and rolled away.  
Hitomi soon found herself back at her dorm. She smiled at the security guard and made her way up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
A youge king awoke to the sound of a servant walking into his room. He groaned and rolled over.  
"Good Morning you Magesty, how did you sleep?" he voice of the servant was perky and high-pitched, not that the king could hear it consitering he was still half asleep.  
"Fine." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. The servant was tall and skinny. Her lark brown hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her name was Becky. Or something along the lines of that. She was always up on her feet and cheering people up.  
"Would you like me to prepare some bath water for you your magesty?" She walked over to the small bedside table and replaced the burnt out candel with a new one.   
"That would be great..." Van mumbled as he slipped out of bed and went out onto his balcony. Today was going to be a beautiful day. He could tell. There was a nice cool breeze blowing around and the sun was shining at it's brightest.   
Van walked back into his room to find the servant gone and nice steamy bath water awaiting him.  
  
  
  
....sorry, there's a few spelling mistakes and what not. I still haven't revised...It's also a bit short.... 


End file.
